vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Kaizo
|-|Original Series= |-|Galaxy= |-|Amber Mask= Summary Captain Kaizo was a rebel leader dubbed the "Legendary Space Rebel" who appeared in the last two episodes of BoBoiBoy. He originally wanted to take the Power Bands away from BoBoiBoy and his friends and give them to the "right owners". After being defeated by BoBoiBoy and Fang, he decided to allow BoBoiBoy and his friends to keep their Power Bands and protect the Earth. Later on in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Kaizo went undercover on a space pirate colony to find a Power Sphere known as Stealth Bot. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A, possibly High 7-A Name: Captain Kaizo, Kassim Origin: BoBoiBoy Gender: Male Age: 20 in the original series, 23 in Galaxy Classification: Alien, Space Rebel, Fang's Older Brother | TAPOPS Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Barrier Creation, Energy Projection | Teleportation Attack Potency: Mountain level (Effortlessly defeated Ejo Jo in his S.A.M.B.A.L. battle suit, which was able to destroy a mountain) | At least Mountain level (Should be stronger than before) | At least Mountain level, possibly Large Mountain level (Could harm Jugglenaut while he was using Nosebot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with BoBoiBoy, who is comparable to Ying) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be much faster than before. Blitzed Jugglenaut) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class, possibly Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level | At least Mountain level | At least Mountain level, possibly Large Mountain level (Kaizo's barriers were completely unharmed by Jugglenaut who was able to effortlessly break his barriers before) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range with sword, Tens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: His mask, an energy sword, rocket boots Intelligence: Kaizo is capable of quick thinking and getting himself out of perilous situations. His close combat prowess is thus far second to none in the show, and his energy barriers have always been timed perfectly. Kaizo also has knowledge of how to infiltrate enemy settlements and has done undercover missions while serving under TAPOPS Weaknesses: Kaizo is prone to overestimating his abilities and will tend to not take a fight seriously unless his opponent proves themselves to be a challenge Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Blade Slash.gif|Energy Blade Slash Forcefield Punch.gif|Forcefield Punch Forcefield Barrier.gif|Forcefield Barrier Energy Blade Cyclone.gif|Energy Blade Cyclone Layered Energy Barrier.gif|Layered Energy Barrier Energy Blade Slash: Kaizo slashes his enemy with his blade, causing a wave of energy to be fired from it. Forcefield Punch: Kaizo imbues his fist with energy and punches. This attack was powerful enough to take Ejo Jo out in one hit. Forcefield Barrier: Kaizo creates an energy barrier that can take on many forms. Forms seen so far include a wall, a dome, and a ball. Energy Blade Cyclone: Kaizo spins with his sword and slashes his target relentlessly. Layered Energy Barrier: Similar to a Forcefield Barrier, except this time, Kaizo stacks multiple barriers on top of each other. The outer barrier has to be broken before one can access the inner barriers. Amber Mask: Kaizo's mask transforms into a different form and shines with orange coloured lights. This form gives Kaizo a significant boost of strength, speed, and defence, allowing him to take on Jugglenaut with ease. Keys: Base (Original Series) | Base (BoBoiBoy Galaxy) | Amber Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters